


There Was

by lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)



Series: Cousy in the Greater Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Background Stony - Freeform, Homebrew AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/pseuds/lavendersblues
Summary: There was always going to be a day that Phil Coulson's second life could no longer remain secret from the Avengers. Tony is just surprised by what he gets to see.





	There Was

_There was...a cellist._  

Tony had been furious when Agent Phil Coulson walked into his penthouse in former-Avenger’s Tower, as if he hadn’t died on the end of Loki’s spear, as if he’d never left Tony alone in the company of a group of people who somehow would never agree with him. Tony was definitely feeling betrayed.

But now he watched as Phil, (“No, it’s fine. You can call me Phil. It’s inspiring to know it was the name that brought the Avengers together to stop the Chitauri Invasion.” “Wow, never knew AC was such a behind-the-scenes hero.”) and the reinvented, reunited Avengers sit around the table, drinking light beers and laughing at something Thor had said, he couldn’t believe how far they’d come.

Their happy go-lucky group was bigger now, Tony was happy to see. Peter was cackling, attempting to not spill his age approved root beer as he rolled around on the couch. T’Challa was rolling his eyes, unsure of why the group merely laughed instead of pointing out inaccuracy in Thor’s story. Even Bucky Barnes, quietly seated between Sam and Steve, was smiling. Tony still didn’t like it, but enough time had cleared his mind enough to realize that Bucky wasn’t really the one he should have been directing his anger towards. Brainwashing did funny things to people.

But the most surprising addition was leaning intimately close to Phil, an arm draped casually across the back of his section of couch, dark curls draping across Phil’s jacket shoulder. She quietly chuckled, leaning ever so slightly closer to the S.H.I.E.L.D agent - as he surreptitiously glanced at her under his lashes. If Tony wasn’t totally smashed, he was almost positive those were heart eyes that Phil was shooting his sultry evening companion.

“So, we never got the full introduction,” Tony abruptly broke the companionable atmosphere, surprising everyone - who whirled towards the sound of his voice at the bar in confusion.

“Full introduction?” She queried, smart enough to catch on to Tony’s searching gaze and Phil’s stiff shoulders. “Sorry, I’m not sure what that means. I didn’t mean to intrude on this little shindig anyway - Phil didn’t tell me we were having drinks with the  _ Avengers _ .” She said the name reverently, as if she weren’t in their league.

Nat grinned. She must have been intoxicated enough to finally relax because she flashed the cheeky grin at Phil before leaning casually in her chair, draping her arms across the back of the seat with a cocky attitude. “Yeah,” she echoed. “Tell us about yourself. You must be special for Coulson to lighten up and smile, let alone stay for drinks.”

“Wait,” Steve said quickly, catching on. Tony had to give him credit as the broad soldier shifted in interest, watching Phil and his dinner partner with a keen eye. The dim light illuminated his sculpted chest and arms, highlighting again why Tony was in so over his head. “So is this the cellist?”

She smiled, as if laughing at a private joke, her nose crinkling at Phil’s obvious discomfort. He shifted in his seat, a look of obvious panic crossing his face. “The cellist, huh?” she snickered. “No, I’m  _ not _ the cellist. Though we met. Briefly. She’s lovely.”

“No,” Phil said quickly as his sweet partner trailed off. “That sort of ended with my dying on the helicarrier.”

“You died?!” Peter yelped, sitting up from his reclining position quickly, his root beer finally making it’s escape down the front of his ‘E = MC2’ t-shirt. “What? When? H-how?”

“No way,” Clint quickly said, throwing his hands up. “Don’t ask. I’m so sick of the TAHITI story I could cry. And I don’t do tears. Remind me to tell you later, kid, when the theatrics won’t come out.” He shot Phil a look, which the agent returned with his own look of shame.

“Ah, our AC’s always been one for the dramatics,” she grinned, running a thumb from Phil’s sideburn to his chin, contemplating his expression with deep interest. So much so that Tony almost had to wonder what she had seen to endear her so much to the stuffed shirt he knew as Agent Phil Coulson.

“So, before we embarrass Phil any more than we already have, maybe you can do us the honors of telling us about yourself instead,” Natasha winked, setting her half empty beer on the coaster in front of her before leaning in with genuine interest.

T’Challa nodded, reaching out to tap her shoulder and Natasha leaned back, providing the Wakandan king with a better view of their mysterious guest. “I do not believe I caught your name,” he said finally. “Perhaps you can start with that.”

“Hear, hear,” Thor grumbled, winking quickly at Phil’s terrified date. Tony would definitely call it a date now as he watched their interactions, scrubbing at his goatee in thought.

“Uh, well,” she scuffed a foot, aware of everyone’s eyes watching her every move. Phil reached out and gently took her hand. Tony could swear he’d never seen anything so tender in his entire life. He almost wanted to throw up at the saccharine expression, and not because he hated public displays of affection. It had to do with more that he had never seen anyone so happy and in love in his entire life. His heart practically jumped through his chest.

She hiccuped through a sigh, gripping Phil’s hand and smiling through the awkward tension surrounding the interrogation Tony had accidentally started. Tony could feel Steve’s disapproving glances, but it was too late too take it back now.

Phil, ever the hero, stepped up to the plate. “This is Daisy. Codename: Quake.”

Peter was practically out of his seat with excitement. “Oh my god, Quake!? You’re  _ Quake _ ??? The Inhuman Hero?” Then he babbled more about S.H.I.E.L.D and terrigen and Hydra, but Tony was focused on Daisy. She was blushing, clearly flattered by the sudden attention as everyone began to sing praises of the hero she was in her spare time. And then, Tony’s focus shifted.

Phil was practically glowing. As Clint and Wanda began interrogating Daisy with regards to her actions as Quake, Phil relocated an arm to Daisy’s waist and pulled her snugly against him. He reclined into the couch, letting Daisy shift her weight until she was slanted into his side, one hand still firmly attached to his free hand - his left, pulled across his torso - and the other playing with the hem of his jacket.

The festivities began anew as Tony found Steve looming at his side, watching the Avengers and guests with as much interest as the genius billionaire ex-playboy philanthropist. As Steve’s arm made it’s way around his waist, Tony could imagine his expression might be as similar as the sappy smile that was gracing Phil in that exact moment and he honestly couldn’t care less.

In Tony’s opinion, this was much better than the cellist in Seattle or Portland or wherever she was. This was real, this was current, and this was something that let Coulson be what he was best at being - himself. Tony truly was glad that Phil had found himself a second chance in Daisy Johnson.

_ There is...a superhero. _


End file.
